1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to blood pressure analysis devices, specifically a blood pressure analyzer capable of displaying both blood pressure figures and pulse waves.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Blood pressure figures serve as a reference for human physical health condition. This is especially so for hypertensive individuals who must take blood pressure readings regularly to understand blood pressure status and thereby prevent it from becoming too high and medically untreatable with fatal consequences. Referring to FIG. 1, based on clinical tests and analyses, categories of cardiovascular diagnosis such as normal, anemia, hypotension, shock, arteriosclerosis, obesity, heart disease, arrhythmia, and other afflictions each exhibit different pulse wave forms when arterial pressure is measured. Since the various said afflictions have differing blood pressure pulse rates that may be 80 percent higher, when blood pressure is measured, viewing the blood pressure pulse wave forms at the same time assists the assessment of physical condition and provides a reference for physicians in the diagnosis of disease. Conventional sphygmomanometers lack pulse level indication capability and structurally complex instruments equipped with blood pressure pulse wave display capability are inconvenient in terms of portability and utilization. The invention herein provides a blood pressure analyzer that is convenient to use and capable of measuring blood pressure while simultaneously displaying blood pressure pulse levels.